SasuSaku: Forever and Always
by sasukexsakura2012
Summary: This is my first SasuSaku story and I'm no good at summaries, but I'll try my best. Sasuke has been having dreams that keep him up at night, and he decides to ask Sakura for help. What are these dreams about? Read and find out. Sasuke gets hurt alot, but NO CHARACTER DEATHS. Sasuke a bit OOC.
1. Sleep

_SasuSaku: Forever and Always  
Chapter 1: Sleep_

Sasuke sighed as he waited for his teammates beneath the cherry blossom trees on a cold winter morning. '_Why is it that I'm always the first one here?_' he wondered, annoyed that he had been waiting for about 15 minutes and to top it off, he hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

Sasuke shivered. He was trying to stay as warm as possible because he had forgotten to grab his coat that morning. He couldn't afford to get sick. Especially if he was ever going to get strong enough to kill his older brother, Itachi.

He looked up as a gust of wind blew and bunches of snow fell from the tree branches, landing on the ground and in his hair. He sighed again, not caring about the snow falling all over him. He shivered as another gust of wind hit him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" he heard Sakura shout. He didn't even look at her. She walked up to him, wearing a red coat and scarf.

"The snow is really pretty, ne? You forgot your coat?" she asked, looking at the blanket of white on the ground that surrounded them and then looking back at him.

"Hn."

Sakura took a closer look at Sasuke and giggled. He finally look at her, annoyed. "Why are you laughing at me?" he asked, irritated.

Sakura went on giggling. After a few seconds her giggles ceased and she frowned at his tone.

"You have snow all over you." she said, reaching out and carefully brushing snowflakes out of his hair. Sasuke leaned away, but Sakura ignored it as she carefully brushed the snowflakes off his shirt.

"All done." she said, pulling back and looking away. Sasuke looked at her and sighed.

"Hn...Thanks." he said awkwardly; he wasn't used to thanking people. Sakura smiled, still not looking at him.

"No problem."

"Oi, Sakura! Sasuke!" they heard Naruto shout as he ran up to them. Sasuke winced at Naruto's loud voice and Sakura punched him..

"You baka! Don't be so loud so early in the morning!" she said, annoyed at Naruto. She walked back to where Sasuke was standing, trying to control her temper. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sorry!" Naruto said loudly again. Sasuke winced again.

"Dumbass..." he muttered quietly. Naruto's shouting was giving him a headache. Sakura looked at him, noticing the dark shadows under his eyes for the first time.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright?" she asked, concerned. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm fine..." he said in annoyance. He just wanted to be left alone. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell forward.

"_Sasuke-kun!_" "_Sasuke!_" Sakura and Naruto shouted. Sakura quickly moved and caught him as he fell forward into her arms. Naruto ran over as Sakura carefully turned Sasuke around. He had fallen unconscious.

Sakura slowly sat down, carefully shifting Sasuke so that his head was resting in the crook of her arm. Naruto looked at his teammate's face worriedly. Then he looked at Sakura.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Is it serious?"

Sakura smiled. "No, he'll be fine. Look at the shadows under his eyes. He's just tired." Naruto smiled in relief. He watched as Sakura gently brushed his bangs out of Sasuke's face. She took her coat off and wrapped it around him, not caring about how cold it was.

Naruto nodded, knowing that both he and Sakura would take good care of Sasuke. Sakura looked at him and smiled. She stood up, holding Sasuke close to protect him from the wind.

Naruto stood up as well. "Can you carry him?" he asked and she nodded. "Where are we going?" Sakura looked at him calmly.

"We're taking him home." she said quietly, and Naruto nodded. They both disappeared.

* * *

_At Sasuke's house..._

Sasuke came to just as they arrived at his house. "Ughh...What the hell happened?" he asked, not knowing where he was and what was going on.

Sakura looked down at him. "I'm glad you're finally awake Sasuke-kun." Sasuke realized that she was holding him and tried to get down. Sakura kept her hold on him.

"Sasuke-kun, please stay still. You fell asleep standing up." she said sternly. Suddenly Naruto's face was above him too.

"You idiot." he said, smiling. "Just let us help you. We don't want you falling over again." Sasuke glared at him, but he knew that he couldn't argue. He sighed and slowly nodded.

"Fine..."

"Naruto can you please open the door?" Sakura asked, smiling when he nodded. She walked inside to Sasuke's bedroom and helped him sit down on the bed. Naruto went to go light a fire.

Sakura handed Sasuke some dry clothes and left the room so that he could change. A few minutes later she heard a _thud_ followed by a low curse. Sakura went back into the room and found Sasuke on the floor.

She walked over to him and helped him up onto the bed. Sasuke fought her weakly.

"I'm fine. Let's go train. Kakashi-sensei's probably waiting for us." he protested, glaring at Sakura who sighed, gently pushing him back so that he was laying down.

"I know you want to train, Sasuke-kun, but obviously you haven't been getting enough sleep lately." she said, smiling as he glared at her again.

"Just get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours." she said softly. Sasuke looked at her in anger, but didn't say anything. After a few minutes, he sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Sakura stroked his hair for a moment and then leaned down so she could speak into his ear.

"Just sleep." she said. "I promise we'll be here when you wake up." she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and went to join Naruto in the living room. He had gotten the fire going and looked up when he heard Sakura walk in.

Naruto looked at her questioningly and she nodded in understanding. He smiled, relieved.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take care of him for a while." Naruto whispered, laughing softly. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Now let's try to entertain ourselves for a few hours." she said quietly.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it! It's really long for a first chapter, but I like it. Chapter 2 is undecided, so ideas are welcome. Thanks so much for reading and review if you want me to continue.**_


	2. Nightmares

_SasuSaku: Forever and Always  
Chapter 2: Nightmares_

Sakura and Naruto chatted quietly, to pass the time. About an hour had passed when they heard Sasuke start yelling. Sakura and Naruto both looked up, surprised.

"I'll go check on him..." Sakura said, obviously worried. Naruto didn't dare argue with her, but watched as she made her ways towards the bedroom and opened the door. She walked inside, closing the door behind her.

'_I hope Sasuke's okay..._' Naruto thought, worriedly.

* * *

_Inside the bedroom..._

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and realized he wasn't even awake. He was yelling in his sleep. Sakura shook his shoulder, which only made him yell more.

"No!" Sasuke shouted, tucking himself into a tight ball, and burying his face in his arms. Sakura shook him again, calling his name.

"Sasuke-kun. Wake up." she said, but to no avail. "Sasuke-kun!" she said a bit louder. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he gasped, bolting up. Sakura tried her best to calm him.

"Shhh...It's okay." she said, slowly pulling him into her warm embrace. She gently stroked his hair, whispering soothing words. Sasuke didn't react at all. He stayed perfectly still. Slowly, after a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, afraid that he would shut her out like he usually did. Sasuke looked at her, breathing heavily. She carefully pressed her fingers against his neck, checking his pulse and finding that it was fast.

"You must have had quite a scare..." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke looked away, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, it's okay if you don't want to tell me anything, but I would like to help in any way that I can." she slowly got to her feet and looked back at him. Her voice was cheerful, but her eyes were sad.

"I'm gonna go tell Naruto that you seem to be okay." she opened the door and turned around. "Why don't you come sleep in the living room?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a long look. She didn't think he was going to answer when, finally, he nodded, very reluctant to receive any help from Sakura, but knowing that it was the only way for him to get any sleep.

"You need any help?" Sakura asked, walking over to Sasuke. He waved her away and slowly got up. He walked to the door with Sakura following behind him. Sakura went and sat down on the end of the couch, making sure that Sasuke still had room to lay down.

Naruto got up from his place on the couch and helped Sasuke lay down on the couch, pillowing his head in Sakura's lap. Sasuke shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. Sakura carefully shifted herself, trying to help. Naruto went to Sasuke's room and grabbed a blanket. He went back and covered Sasuke with it.

Sasuke turned so that he was facing Sakura's stomach. She slowly stroked his hair. Sasuke was too tired to stop her, so he tried to ignore her. After a few minutes, he started feeling drowsy and his eyes closed. Sakura and Naruto smiled, looking at his peaceful face.

"Looks like he's gonna be okay now." Naruto whispered. Sakura nodded, still stroking Sasuke's hair, trying to keep the bad dreams away.

"He had a bad dream, you know?" she said quietly, finally looking at him. Naruto nodded.

"I kinda figured it would be something like that." he said. Sakura looked sad and Naruto frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura replied after a brief hesitation. "He was scared." Naruto looked surprised.

"What?!" he said a little too loud. Sasuke flinched in his sleep and his eyes opened halfway.

"Go back to sleep, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered calmly. Sasuke obliged, his eyes closing and his breathing evening out again. Sakura shot Naruto a glare.

"You baka!" she whispered angrily. Naruto ducked his head, with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry."

Sakura felt something press against her stomach and looked down. She smiled. Sasuke had unconsciously snuggled against her, trying to stay warm.

Naruto grinned. "He's gonna deny that ever happening when he wakes up." he joked.

"Yeah..." Sakura trailed off, looking sad. '_Oh, Sasuke-kun..._' she thought. '_If only you knew how much I love you._'

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it. Review if you want me to continue. See y'all next time! Byee!**_


	3. What Are Friends For?

_SasuSaku: Forever and Always  
Chapter 3: What Are Friends For?_

"What do mean he was scared?" Naruto asked, careful to keep his voice quiet. He sat in the chair across the room and Sakura gave him an exasperated look.

"He was scared. I could see it in his eyes." she looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. She had to admit, he was even cuter when he was asleep than when he was awake. Suddenly, Sakura realized something.

"Naruto, wasn't Sasuke acting weird about a week ago?" she asked and Naruto thought about it. Suddenly he realized what Sakura meant.

"Yeah!" he said, once again too loud. Sasuke flinched, but didn't wake up. Sakura shot him another glare and he lowered his voice. "I remember. He always has a sad expression on his face too..." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Yeah...I wonder what his dream was about." she said more to herself than Naruto, but he nodded in agreement. Suddenly a light bulb lit up inside his mind.

"Maybe it was about his family...Or...Itachi." his voice lowered to a whisper when he spoke Uchiha Itachi's name. Sakura's head snapped up.

"You may be right." she said quietly, though she didn't want to admit it. "I'll ask him later when he wakes up...and when you're not around."

"How come I can't be here when you ask him?" he asked, suddenly feeling left out. Sakura smiled.

"Because I doubt he would tell you anything." she replied smoothly. "There's a better chance of getting a straight answer out of him if I ask him myself." Naruto looked slightly angered, but nodded.

"Naruto can you go find Kakashi-sensei and tell him that you and I are gonna be caring for Sasuke for a few days?" she asked quietly. Naruto nodded again and left the room. Sakura sat waiting for Sasuke to wake up, or for Naruto to come back.

* * *

Seven hours had passed and Naruto still wasn't back and Sasuke was _still_ sleeping. Sakura was getting impatient and worried. '_Maybe he's having trouble finding Kakashi-sensei, or he got sidetracked._' she thought, trying to calm her panicked mind. Sasuke stirred and she looked down.

She watched as Sasuke's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. He looked around, seeing how dark it was inside the house. He looked up at Sakura, frowning.

"How long was I asleep?" Sasuke asked, sitting up and scooting to the other end of the couch.

"About seven hours." Sakura replied, smiling. "Did you get enough sleep?" she asked worriedly. Sasuke looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah...Thanks for helping me. I...really appreciate it." he said quietly, feeling awkward. Sakura got up and got to her knees in front of him, looking at his face. She hesitantly stroked the dark bruises that still remained under his eyes. Sasuke tensed and Sakura pulled back, frowning.

Hesitantly, she asked the question that had been bugging her since she woke Sasuke from his nightmare. "Sasuke-kun...if you don't mind me asking, what did you dream about?"

Sasuke looked at her calmly. He wasn't surprised that she had asked him. He looked away sadly. Sakura carefully took his hands in hers. She was slightly surprised that he didn't pull away. Instead, his hands tightly held hers. Sasuke hesitated, not knowing if it was okay to trust her.

As if reading his mind, Sakura smiled and said, "You can trust me, Sasuke-kun. I promise."

Sasuke looked at her again, searching her face. He seemed to see something there that convinced him she was telling the truth and slowly nodded.

"I...dreamed about my family." he said, so quietly that Sakura had to strain her ears to hear him clearly. Her expression was suddenly filled with grief. Something was shining on Sasuke's face and she reached out to touch it, lifting her fingers away in wonder.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said gently, feeling the cool wetness on her fingertips. She reached forward, pulling Sasuke against her. He surprised her again by wrapping his arms tightly around her. Sakura rubbed his back.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. Everything's gonna be alright." she said comfortingly. Sasuke buried his face in her neck, trying his best to stop the tears from coming, but they only came faster.

They sat like that for a few minutes, neither of them daring to move. Suddenly, they heard the front door open and Naruto walked into the room. He took one look at his teammates and smiled.

"Sasuke's crying?" he asked, smiling hugely. Sasuke started to pull away, but Sakura pulled him tighter against her. She looked down at him, smiling.

"He's just kidding. He's actually the one who guessed that you'd dreamed about your family." she said and Naruto nodded, walking over and sitting on the other side of Sakura. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, looking saddened, knowing that he had guessed right.

"Everything's okay now, Sasuke."

Sakura nodded in agreement, gently pushing Sasuke back so that she could see his face. "We'll always be here for you."

"Believe it." Naruto said, patting Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked back and forth between his two teammates and a small smile came to his face. "I believe you." Sakura's concerned straight face broke into a smile and she hugged him again.

"If you want, we'll both stay with you for the night." she said, wanting to make sure that he got all the sleep he needed. Sasuke thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah."

They all went to Sasuke's bedroom, piling up on the bed.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun. Good night, Naruto" Sakura said, yawning hugely.

"Night." Sasuke and Naruto both responded.

A few minutes later, all three of them were fast asleep, Sasuke knowing that his friends would always be there for him.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked that and thanks for waiting! ^_^ Chapter 4 will be coming soon...I hope. Ehehe...I'm kinda out of ideas for now. I'd really appreciate some ideas from you all. Should I continue this story or go die in a hole?**_


	4. Sakura's Confession

_SasuSaku: Forever and Always  
Chapter 4: Sakura's Confession_

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night due to Naruto's snoring. '_Baka..._' she thought, slightly angered. She jumped when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto woke you up too?" he asked quietly. Sakura nodded, yawning.

"Now what?" she asked. "It's not like we're gonna get any sleep in here." Sasuke nodded in silent agreement. He shivered and realized that Naruto had stolen the blanket.

"Baka..." Sasuke growled quietly. Suddenly, he felt Sakura's arms wrap around him and he turned his head to look at her. She smiled, carefully pulling him beneath the covers with her.

"Better?" she asked quietly. Sasuke nodded, hoping that she couldn't see the slight blush coming to his cheeks. Sakura carefully let go of him and he shifted, slightly uncomfortable at being so close to a girl. Sakura frowned.

'_It's only to be expected..._' she thought sadly. '_He needs his space._' she watched as Sasuke grimaced slightly, putting a hand to his forehead. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, suddenly concerned. Sasuke sighed.

"Stupid headache..." he replied quietly, scooting closer to Sakura. He sighed as she put a hand to his forehead; her fingers were blessedly cool against his skin. Sasuke frowned when Sakura pulled her hand away, but didn't say anything.

"Well, you don't have a fever, so your headache is probably from lack of sleep." Sakura said, smiling as he buried his head in her neck. '_He's changed a lot in just one day._' she thought, gently rubbing his back. Sasuke sighed in content and Sakura turned her head slightly, placing a kiss on his cheek, feeling more like a mother than a teammate.

Suddenly, a loud snore from Naruto broke the silence and Sasuke and Sakura both turned to look at him, angered.

Sakura lightly slapped Naruto. And he bolted up.

"Huh? It wasn't me! I swear!" he shouted, earning a slap from Sasuke and Sakura.

"You baka!" they whispered angrily. "Stop snoring." Naruto ducked his head, a sheepish grin coming to his face.

"Sorry."

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes and laid back down. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Whatever. Just go back to sleep and _try_ to keep it down." she said, barely able to contain her anger. Naruto didn't dare disobey her, so he simply nodded, laying down and falling asleep instantly. No snores were heard from him for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up, finding Sasuke and Naruto missing. She walked out into the living room, finding both of them talking quietly. They both looked up when she walked in. She smiled, walking to Sasuke and sitting down next to him.

"Feeling better?" she asked quietly, remembering the headache he had the night before. Sasuke nodded imperceptibly, a small smile coming to his face.

"Thanks." he said quietly. Sakura got up, Naruto following.

"Well, I gotta go." she said, smiling. Naruto nodded in agreement, standing up and walking out the door without a word. Sakura gave Sasuke a gentle hug. "If you're ever feeling lonely, you can always visit." she asked, letting go of him and walking out the door.

Sasuke watched the door for a few minutes and shook himself, and went to get something for breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura was in her room, reading, when she heard her mother calling her.

"Sakura! One of your friends is here!" Sakura frowned, wondering who it could possibly be. She opened her bedroom door.

"Coming!" she called, walking to the front door. She smiled when she saw Sasuke standing there. "Hiya, Sasuke-kun!" she said happily. Sakura's mother smiled suspiciously.

"Oh so this is the Sasuke you were taking care of?" she said, smiling. "So what did you parents think of Sakura?" she asked, turning towards Sasuke.

Sakura saw Sasuke flinch and tried to get a word in. "Uh..M-Mother..." but she was cut off.

"I hope they were okay with her being there." she said, still smiling, not realizing that Sasuke was getting slightly annoyed and a bit angry.

Sakura reached for him, but he took a step back. "My parents are dead! My whole family is dead!" he shouted, before running away, leaving Sakura's mother stricken. Sakura took off running after him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, trying to catch up to him. "Please! Wait!" Sasuke didn't even slow down.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted, but Sakura just kept following him. She chased him all the way to the graveyard. Sasuke suddenly stopped in front of two gravestones and Sakura gasped, coming to a halt. She gasped as Sasuke fell to his knees in front of them.

"No one cares!" he shouted. Sakura ran up to him as buried his face in his hands, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him, carefully pulling him against her. He tried to pull away, but her words stopped him.

"I care." she said quietly, feeling Sasuke go completely still. "If I no one cares, then why am I here?" she asked, looking down at him sadly. Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura slowly got up the courage to tell him her true feelings.

"I'm here because...I love you, Sasuke-kun, and I don't want to see you hurt." she said quietly. Sasuke gasped lightly and before he could respond, Sakura gently pressed her lips to his, feeling him tense and press against her. Sakura pulled back, letting Sasuke bury his face in her neck.

"I'll always be here for you." Sakura assured him, feeling Sasuke's arms wrap tightly around her. He looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Promise?" he asked quietly, the tears spilling over. Sakura carefully wiped them away and kissed his cheek. She suddenly realized how scared he was of losing anyone else in his life and nodded, pulling him back against her.

"I promise."

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all liked that! D'awww! That's so cute! :) I don't know about you all, but I think that this is the best I've done so far! And review please. I haven't had many reviews, and I'm not sure if people actually want me to continue :(**_

**_I don't not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. I only own the storyline._**


End file.
